Paw Patrol & Sonic Island Trouble
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: Tails and Rocky crash landed on a Island and got captured who will save theme who had captured them only one way to find out enjoy the new story
1. Chapter 1 The Capture

It was a quiet day in the Mystic Forest Rocky the Paw Patrol fix it pup was visiting Tails working on broken down tqhing to reuse them until Tails ran out of fuel for his torch so he decided to take a trip to the Station Square in his plane, Tails couldnt leave Rocky alone so he broung him along they got in the Tornado and took off during the flight something shot the Tornado down Tails and Rocky crashed landed on a Island Tails sat up and rubbed his head and got up and check on Rocky he was stuck in the Tornado. Tails grabbed a pocket knife and cut Rocky free and layed him on the sandy beach of the Island and grabbed some water and splashed some of it on him, Rocky jumped up shaking the water off "Yuck I HATE water!" Rocky cried out shaking more water off then took a step forward over to Tails then he heard a crunch then pain jolted across his front right leg he cried out louder "OW MY LEG!", Tails picked Rocky up and started carrying him into the jungle that was on the Island and laied Rocky under a tree and walked back to the Tornado and grabbed bandages and a sling and took it back to Rocky. Tails bandaged Rocky's right front leg then tied the sling around Rocky's neck "There that should do it" said Tails wiping sweat off his forehead, Rocky stood up "Thank you Tails" he said wagging his tail happily Tails was happy to help but he was concerned about were they were at so he took out his pannle out and trys to call Sonic he got nothing but stadic.

Rocky's ears flatten and tears up "What happens if we are stuck here forever" he sobbed, Tails looked at Rocky then looked back at his pannle "There's gotta be a way we can contact someone?...HEY try you're pup tag to call Ryder and see he can come help us." Tails explained Rocky thought it was a good idea so he barked to activate his pup tag "Ryder do you copy?" Rocky got no answer so he tries again "Ryder do you copy?" Rocky asked again still no answer. Tails let out a loud sigh and sat right next to Rocky "Now what?" Rocky asked, Tails stood up and picked Rocky up "I start walking" he said giving Rocky a piggyback ride about four hours later they came across a small village Tails approached the village slowly then was blind sided by something knocking Rocky off of his back and knocking him out cold. In Adventure Bay Sonic stopped by the Lookout to see if Tails was there he saw Chase and Marshall cleaning their pup houses so he went up to them to see if they saw Tails "Hey Chase,Marshall have you seen Tails I haven't seen him all day" he asked, Chase got concerned look at Sonic "Strange We haven't saw Rocky all day today either" said Marshall slipping on a soap bar sliding into a tree then he shook his head "I'm okay" he said. Chase giggled at Marshall "Guys we need the rest of the Paw Patrol I think Tails is in trouble" said Sonic,Chase and Marshall went and talked to Ryder about the problem after they did they geared up and headed out Skye was in her helicopter looking from above until she found Tails' plane "Ryder,Sonic I found Tails' plane but I don't see Rocky or Tails" she said joining the rest of the group.

On the Island they found foot prints leading into the jungle so they fallowed it until the path ends but still on sign of Rocky or Tails only a village Sonic just look up to the mountain "I hope they are okay" he said to himself walking into the village, back with Tails he found himself tied to a pole and saw Rocky on a screen tied up on a table then Kavok the Leader of the Deadly Six looked at the screen "Hello Tails do you remember me?" Kavok asked. Tails looked terrified he didn't know what to say because Kavok had returned "What's wrong, puppy got you'er toung?" Kavok asked again Tails looked on in tears to see Rocky in the same room with Kavok "Kavok I thought Sonic took care of you" he said trying to loosened the ropes but they were to tight "What are you doing to Rocky" he asked. Kavok smiled evilly "Oh nothing just going to turn him into a robot but not now I will give him 48 hours to enjoy his free will" said Kavok turning off the screen, Tails struggled to get out of the ropes but he still cannot loosened the ropes then he stop "If Sonic was here" he said sadly then he started crying knowing Rocky is in trouble meanwhile with Sonic joined by Chase and Marshall "Hey guys I found Rocky's vest, pup pack and collar come over here" said Chase, Sonic and Marshall ran up to were Chase was at and checked it out and they saw Rocky's gear too "So they must be in that cave" said Sonic.

Sonic, Chase, and Marshall started walking through the cave until Marshall stepped on a rock that pressed into the ground then the ground opened under them making them fall Sonic landed on his feet as Chase and Marshall landed on there heads "Ow my head " said Marshall shaking his fire fighter helment off because it was broken Chase just got up and joined Sonic looks down a hall way. Marshall bumped into Sonic and Chase "What is this?" Chase asked, Sonic sighed and started walking down Tue hallway there was a door at the end of the hallway they got to the door and opened it and Saw Tails tied up "Tails!" Marshall and Sonic said in surprise and rushed in and freed Tails "Sonic,Marshall,Chase the Deadly Six has Rocky" said Tails in between sobs. Chase and Marshall gasp in fear "Not Rocky" Marshall cried out, Sonic patted Marshall's head and saw a lever and pulled it a door slide open "Come on Rocky might be this way" said Sonic leading Chase,Marshall,and Tails through the hall way they reached a large door it opened and Zazz was waiting inside "Well looks like we meet again Sonic" said Zazz jumping on his device Sonic,Tails and the pups are ready for battle "After we beat you were saving Rocky." Sonic promised locking eyes with Zazz.


	2. Chapter 2 The Silver Pup

Zazz pressed a button sending Sonic,Tails,Marshall,and Chase down to two different rooms Tails and Marshall in one room Sonic and Chase in another "What are we going to do we got separated from Sonic and Chase" Marshall paniced. Tails grabbed Marshall by the collar and looked him in the eyes "Calm down Marshall first we need to get out of here and find Sonic and Chase then Rocky" said Tails opening the door, A obstacle course stood in their way "Well then We have to go through" said Tails jumping down the first course then a Bridge appeared right next to Marshall and Marshall stepped on it witch a huge sliding door slaming down behind him then Rocky appeared on screen he is in a cage with some sort of metal colar on his neck "Rocky!" Marshall had no response "If you want you're friend each of you must do a obstacle course get passed you'll get a step closer to this dog good luck" said Zazz "Tails looks like you're up" said Marshall, Tails nodded and started to go through the obstacle course and he ade it and he walked through the door and now he's on a bridge and Marshall came through a hole landing out front of the obstacle course "Marshall I know you may be clumsey but you got this I believe in you" said Tails. On the other side of the wall Sonic stood out front his obstacle course "Alright this doesn't look too hard" said Sonic, Sonic jumped right into it getting past it within three seconds back on the other side of the wall Marshall started getting past the first few obstacles then he tripped landing and the end "I'm Okay" said Marshall.

The door opens and they saw Rocky in the cage "Rocky can you hear me" Tails asked, Rocky opened his eyes and looked down "Ahhhh How did I get up here" Rocky screamed, Sonic jumped up to the cage broke the cage open and grabbed Rocky and Jumped down. Sonic laid Rocky on the floor then another zeti appeared Zeena "Well Well Well looks like you saved that dog but he will destroy you" said Zeena pressing a button then this silver like substance started to cover Rocky's body then it took over Rocky "NO!" Chase screamed. Outside of the Island the other Paw Patrol members stepped paw on the beach "Were is everyone" Zuma asked "I don't know Zuma, they are around here somewhere" said Ryder then a portal appears Silver stepped out of it "Hey guys weres Sonic and Tails" Silver asked, "We don't know" said Ryder. An explosion was heard and smoke started rising form the location it came from "They must be over there let's go pups" said Ryder.

Back with Sonic,Tails,Chase,and Marshall they were bruised Tails Chase and Marshall were out cold but Sonic was standing "Y-You monster Making Rocky like" said Sonic "Should I destroy him now master" the Silver pup asked "Do it" said Zeena the Silver pup jumpped down and rammed into Sonic causing him to fall down right next to Tails Chase and Marshall "Come Silver Pup let's leave them we got some planning to do" said Zeena jumping off with the Silver Pup. Sonic started crawling over toward Tails,Chase,and Marshall "Tails Chase Marshall wake up" said Sonic a set of feet landed out front of Sonic and he looked up and saw Silver "Silver" said Sonic getting up and saw the other Paw Patrol pups "The Deadly Six has control of Rocky and they are calling him the Silver pup" said Sonic. Silver nodded "So they are calling him the Silver pup So that's how he rules the future" said Silver "Wait Rocky rules the world in the future" Ryder asked "Yes he has 3 pups and a fox in his dungeon that is Tails,Marshall,Zuma,and Skye the other pups Sonic and Ryder met their end" said Silver.

The pups stood there in shock "What about the Deadly Six?" Tails asked "Dead Rocky betrayed the Deadly Six and killed them all even he killed Eggman" said Silver, Sonic notice something in the rubble of the Mountain "Hey look it's that silver goo that took over Rocky Tails analyze this and see what it's made of" said Sonic. Tails scanned it "I don't believe it's the same type of material that Eggman uses when he use to roboticized people with" said Tails


End file.
